


Corpse_Husband joined the game.

by eavk



Series: Minecraft Moments [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: Corpse finally gets into the minecraft server.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1200





	Corpse_Husband joined the game.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% fictional based on online personasss

Sykkuno: welcome corpse :D  
LilyCraftChu: hi corpse!  
Ash_On_Minecraft: let us know if you need help with anything!!  
Corpse_Husband: thanks guys :)

Corpse pressed some keys and moved around, vaguely remembering how to play, but it had been years since he last played minecraft. The world looked a lot more full and because of the mods it made it even more confusing. 

Corpse_Husband: sykkuno where are you?  
Sykkuno: I’ll try to find you  
Corpse_Husband: ok :)

“Oh, there you are Corpse!”

Corpse looked up and saw Sykkuno’s character flying towards him.

“Hi Sykkuno, nice to see you here.”

“Nice to see you too, Corpse. You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m probably not gonna do much playing though, I just want to build stuff, like art and murals. Maybe a petting zoo.”

“You can do that, everyone just plays however they want here, and you can ask anyone for help whenever you need it! But what have you been doing so far?”

“I just started actually, I have no idea what I’m doing.” Corpse left clicked. “Is this how you break shit?”

Sykkuno laughed as he dropped to the ground next to him. “Let me strike you a deal, Corpse, I’ll help you with everything you need to start.”

“Thank you, Sykkuno. You’re so kind.”

“Yup, yup, and all I ask for is a basement room.”

“Sounds good… oh, but wait. Weren’t we gonna build a house together?”

“Oh! Oh, um-”

“You don’t want to build a house with me Sykkuno?”

“No, no, it’s just uhh…”

“No, I get it. I just thought we had something special is all…” Corpse started walking away slowly.

“What?! Um- Corpse, no you’re right! Let’s build a house together!” Sykkuno followed him.

“You didn’t add me on discord, now you don’t want to be roommates, I get it Sykkuno.” Corpse knew his pout was audible as he teased. “I thought our friendship was leveled up, but I guess it’s not high enough yet. I even facetimed you-” He started punching a flower.

“Corpse! Corpse, no, we- we can definitely build a house together.”

“I bet you already have a house with Toast or Ludwig or something,” Corpse muttered disappointedly.

“I don’t! Corpse, okay, uh- how about this. We can build a house together near my super secret base that nobody knows about! It can be just for us.”

“Hmmm,” Corpse hummed, pretending to consider. “You promise?”

Sykkuno started laughing, “yes, yes, I promise, okay?” 

“Our secret.” Corpse said grinning.

“Our secret.” Sykkuno repeated. “OH- oh wait, uhh Corpse?”

“Yes, Sykkuno?”

“Uhh- my, my chat reminded me, uh. Jodi actually knows about my base uhh… but, but I think she made her house somewhere else, um-”

Corpse let out a long sad sigh, “Sykkuno, man, you’re breaking my heart over here.”

“You know what, that base was really bad! It had a water leak and everything, it was about to fall apart. We can find a new base and it’ll be ten times better! You know why, it’s because I'll be making it with you, Corpse! My good pal, Corpse.”

“I thought we were more, Sykkuno.”

“What, um what, uh.”

“It’s okay, we’ll get there eventually.”

“Um- get where, what,” Sykkuno cleared his throat, “a-anyways, let’s start looking for some land Corpse! We can gather material on the way.” 

The two started walking and Corpse stopped every now and then to interact with a new material. He was about to start hitting a beehive before Sykkuno panicked and told him to walk the other way. Corpse collected flowers and killed every chicken he saw as they searched for suitable land. They eventually came upon a mountain and Corpse excitedly asked if they could hollow it out and create a secret hidden house inside. Sykkuno agreed, but suggested they make a small hut on the surface first because it would take a while to build and the day was about to end. He was given some tools from Sykkuno and the two of them started to cut down trees for wood.

“So, Sykkuno… how many basements do you have?”

“Oh, uhhh, not many, not many, um.”

“Really? Just Jodi then?”

“Uhh, no… I’ve been helping a lot of people ‘cause of the new server, you know, and they just offer me their basements in exchange!”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yup, definitely, uh. I definitely don’t have like, five basements, no, no, that’d be insane.”

“Sykkuno, it’s okay, I don’t mind whatever you do in your free time. As long as you come home to me, that’s all that matters, baby.” Corpse already anticipated Sykkuno’s reaction as he said it.

He laughed hard as Sykkuno sputtered incoherently. “Corpse?! Oh my god, what-” He watched Sykkuno’s character start to fly up, “O-okay, well I-I’m just gonna leave and go mine for materials, uh you just stay there Corpse and clear the land. Stay safe, okay, bye!” Sykkuno’s voice faded as he flew away. 

Corpse was still laughing fondly as he continued chopping wood and the sun started to set in the game. He placed a few down to build some shelter.

Corpse_Husband: Sykkuno where you at?  
Sykkuno: I’m coming back now!  
Corpse_Husband: Bring a bed so we can sleep together :)  
LilyCraftChu: hmmmmmm  
Sykkuno: WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> i'm already depraved of content so i made my own. hope you enjoyed this little fluff blurb :)
> 
> since this one is purely fictional, i might add more chapters of little moments. but i don't know how to play minecraft at all so this is just based on the stream moments i've watched haha so sorry that there isn't much descriptive details and its mainly dialogue.
> 
> i appreciate all the comments and kudos on all my fics, thank you!! let me know if you have any cute ideas, i might just write them :)


End file.
